militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alexander Pushnin
Alexander Tikhonovich Pushnin ( ; March 28, 1921, city of Morshansk, Tambov Province, Soviet Russia – September 5, 1991, Leningrad, USSR) was a Soviet, Russian painter, Doctor of Art-criticism, professor of the Repin Institute of Arts, lived and worked in Leningrad, member of the Leningrad Union of Artists,Directory of Members of the Union of Artists of USSR. Volume 2.- Moscow: Soviet artist, 1979. - p.248. regarded as one of the representatives of the Leningrad school of painting,Sergei V. Ivanov. Unknown Socialist Realism. The Leningrad School.- Saint Petersburg: NP-Print Edition, 2007. – pp.9, 27, 152, 204, 367, 384, 388, 389, 393-396, 398, 399, 403, 411, 413, 414, 416, 417, 419, 421. most famous for his portrait and historical painting. Biography Alexander Pushnin was born March 28, 1921, in the city Morshansk, Tambov Province, Soviet Russia. In 1943, Pushnin entered the painting department of the Leningrad Institute of Painting, Sculpture and Architecture. He studied of Ivan Stepashkin, Mikhail Avilov, Yuri Neprintsev, Aleksandr Gerasimov. In 1950, Pushnin graduated from Leningrad Institute of Painting, Sculpture and Architecture named after Ilya Repin in Rudolf Frentz personal Art Studio. His graduation work was a historical painting named "Vladimir Lenin in Kazan University", dedicated to Lenin's participation in student demonstrations.Anniversary Directory graduates of Saint Petersburg State Academic Institute of Painting, Sculpture, and Architecture named after Ilya Repin, Russian Academy of Arts. 1915 - 2005. - Saint Petersburg: Pervotsvet Publishing House, 2007. p. 63. Since 1948, Pushnin has participated in Art Exhibitions. He painted portraits, genre and historical compositions, landscapes, worked also in drawing and watercolors. His style featured a powerful pictorial language, a broad style of painting, sharp composition, interest in the unusual angles. His solo exhibition was in Leningrad in 1982. Since 1950, Pushnin was a member of the Leningrad Union of Artists. He was Doctor of Art-criticism (1952) and Professor of the Leningrad Institute of Painting, Sculpture and Architecture named after Ilya Repin (1986). Pushnin died on September 5, 1991, in Leningrad at the seventy-first year of life. His paintings reside in State Russian Museum, in Art museums and private collections in Russia,Sergei V. Ivanov. Unknown Socialist Realism. The Leningrad School. - Saint Petersburg: NP-Print Edition, 2007. – pp. 6-7. England, USA, China, Japan, France,Peinture Russe. Catalogue. - Paris: Drouot Richelieu, 26 Avril, 1991. - pp. 7, 46-47. and other countries. See also * Leningrad School of Painting * List of Russian artists * List of 20th-century Russian painters * List of painters of Saint Petersburg Union of Artists * Saint Petersburg Union of Artists References Gallery File:Pushnin-Alexander-Portrait-Tatiana-Kopnina-buk13bw.jpg|Portrait of artist Tatiana Kopnina 1960 File:Pushnin-Alexander-Sasha-dub63bw.jpg|Sasha 1958 Bibliography * L' École de Leningrad. Catalogue. - Paris: Drouot Richelieu, 21 December 1990. - p. 30-31. * Peinture Russe. Catalogue. - Paris: Drouot Richelieu, 26 Avril, 1991. - p. 7,46-47. * Sergei V. Ivanov. Unknown Socialist Realism. The Leningrad School. - Saint Petersburg: NP-Print Edition, 2007. – pp. 9, 27, 152, 204, 367, 384, 388, 389, 393-396, 398, 399, 403, 411, 413, 414, 416, 417, 419, 421. ISBN 5-901724-21-6, ISBN 978-5-901724-21-7. * Anniversary Directory graduates of Saint Petersburg State Academic Institute of Painting, Sculpture, and Architecture named after Ilya Repin, Russian Academy of Arts. 1915–2005. – Saint-Petersburg: Pervotsvet Publishing House, 2007. P.63. External links * [http://www.leningradartist.com/ Alexander Pushnin on the "Unknown Socialist Realism. Quests and Discoveries".] * [http://www.leningradartist.com/outline.htm Sergei V. Ivanov. The Leningrad School of painting. Historical outline.] * [http://www.leningradartist.com/chronology.htm Chronology of the Leningrad School of painting. ''] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7OZ9UDwgyuo ''Alexander Pushnin on VIDEO "Portrait painting of 1920-1990s. The Leningrad School. Part 1"] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QI_XR1t7UnE Alexander Pushnin on VIDEO "Portrait in painting of 1920-1990s. The Leningrad School. Part 3"] Category:1921 births Category:1991 deaths Category:Soviet military personnel of World War II Category:People from Morshansk Category:20th-century Russian painters Category:Russian male painters Category:Soviet painters Category:Socialist realism Category:Leningrad School artists Category:People from Saint Petersburg Category:Members of the Leningrad Union of Artists Category:Socialist realism artists Category:Soviet art Category:Painters from Saint Petersburg Category:Leningrad Secondary Art School alumni Category:Repin Institute of Arts alumni